How to Save a Life
by fanfictionlover9191
Summary: Melanie Crossroads had a rough past. (To be found out) As a secret orphan she roams Berk only to be noticed when the popular teens decide to push her around. She was different, sure. She had no intention of killing a dragon. One had even saved her life. (To be revealed later) Follow Melanie on the ride of a lifetime as she learns about her past herself and maybe love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on a broken night. A day that poor Melanie Crossroads will never forget. She was a happy girl before. Happy family, Good friends. No one knew what happened was to happen. Melanie never understood why her parents were so focused on dragon killing. They were so graceful, beautiful. Her parents buried themselves up to their knees in the habit of dragon killing. Every time there was a raid they would leave 4 year old Melanie in a locked house while they ran to catch up with the others. It was during this time that Melanie would crawl under her covers and flinch at the roars of dragons and human screams that filled so many nights.

Then on a humid day in the summer. A dragon, A mighty Nightmare, came into Berk while everyone was sleeping. The Nightmare tried to sneak into the sheep pen but was spooked by something unknown and had caught the crossroads house on fire.

Fire.

Smoke.

Melanie awoke from a beautiful dream only to be shocked from her drowsiness into reality by her house being engulfed in flames.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The young girl cried as she tried to escape her bedroom. The flames had, however, engulfed her door. She whimpered as the heat and smoke made her feel lightheaded.

The last ting she saw were bright green eyes and red scales that glistened in the fire before fainting in a world of black.

Her parents funeral was nothing but a day full of tears and clothes shrouded in black. Melanie, Only being four, did not want to be handed around like a cup of sugar, decided she would lie and pretended she was staying with an aunt and lived on her own. She had to grow up fast ,you see, But she was brave and stuck I out. But as her parents death became more real and memories started to fade, She became a social outcast and lost all friends and faith in herself. Her once friends now became her bullies.

11 years later Melanie was still a social outcast, Secret orphan, and a faithless woman. She had grown up to be a fine lady. With long brown hair that reached the middle of her back, freckles lined up her cheeks and green eyes that shone bright like emeralds shining in the sun. She was short, Shorter than Hiccup but was proud of her size, Though she did get bullied about it.

She was a lost soul, silently reaching out to someone, Anyone who was willing to….

Save a life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews already! I was so excited i jumped for joy and danced till i got motion sickness. Well i decided to add another chapter. The rest of the story will be in Melanie's POV instead of third person. This story is rated T for language and depression with suicide thoughts. I have big ideas for this story and the ending may surprise you. Thank you all and fanfic on! (Im such a nerd :p) **

**(Starts the morning before the beginning of the movie to show what she goes through and learn more about her)**

I sit up and slowly stretch my arms and back out I hated sleeping on the ground. But a girls got to do what a girls got to do. I sigh and make my way to the beautiful lake in this big clearing I found when i was a kid. I strip and dive into the icy morning water and its cold snapped the drowsiness out of me and i continued to bathe. It was like this every morning. Waking up in a cruel world every morning. Hoping your in a better place, Only to find out your still stuck.

After washing my one set of clothes i slip them on and head back to the village for breakfast in the great hall. Hiccup's Dad knows of my problem and leaves me meals in the Great Hall. I don't know what I would do without him. I have tried hunting. But the viking in me never existed so the hunt is too fast and too clever for a clumsy girl like me.

As i entered the great hall my eyes cast downward as i realize i have company. Ruffnut and Tuffnut see me first and they both grin at each other before walking over to me. Like a dragon to its prey before the final strike.

"If it isn't our favorite viking!" Ruffnut flung her arm over my shoulders. I sighed as I head over to my table in the corner. It was the only place that light could not reach from the windows. The twins followed me, of course, chatting my ear off but everything seemed to fade as I looked up from my usual table just in time to see Hiccup enter the Great Hall. I looked down as his eyes grazed the hall. For two social outcasts you may believe that we would have befriended one another by now, But Hiccup does not know I exist. At least not when Astrid is around.

Speaking of Astrid, The girl had just walked in. She had her ax slung over her shoulder in her usual bad-butt attitude. Hiccup was attentive as always.

I sighed and Tuffnut looked at me "Aw is our little Viking in love with sensitive old Hiccup!? What a match made in heaven! The runt and the weak. " He smirked at me. I looked at him in horror as he smiled evilly at me before heading over to Hiccup. But thank the Gods that One of the older Vikings came in and told us to clear away and do our chores.

I snuck away as always and went to my clearing. I smiled as I saw the bright blue sky and lifted my arms. Wishing I was dragon so I could fly away and be free. I sat on one of the rocks and jotted some things that had happened today in my journal. A small notebook I found when I was little and frowned when I realized I only had a couple more pages left and made a mental note to search for another.

I jumped down and headed back to the village. Little did I know that my life and all of Berk was about to change drastically.

And it was all because of Hiccup and his flying deathtrap that trapped us all in a web of lies and secrets.

I just wish I was more prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning it was nice and silent in the village. I was laying in the soft grass getting ready to open my eyes and start my day. When the siren blared. So loud I could hear it in the middle of the woods.

A dragon attack.

Well it was more like Dragons. The whole village was outside. Except for some wives and kids of course. I ran to the weapon station where I worked with Hiccup, where he still didn't know I existed. Yeah I know.

After a few sword and axe sharpening Hiccup finally decided to come. Of course everyone tells him that he needs to get inside and stay inside but he wont listen.

"Nice of you to finally join the party!" Gobber said.

"What and miss the chance to use all this?" He said and motioned toward himself. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Someone yelled " Fire!" Hiccup jumped at the chance to see what was happening. We both watched as my bullies A.K.A Snoutlout, Twins ( which i mentioned earlier) and Astrid put out some of the fire. Hiccup sighed at the sight of Astrid as i just clench my fists. Why cant he look at me like that.

Fishlegs was there too but he didn't bother me much. He is a follower/watcher. Not a bully.

Hiccup tried to jump out of the window to follow them as they passed but Gobber didnt let him. Grabbed him by the back of his shirt with his hook.

" Come on let me out, please? I need to make my mark!" He said in despair. I watched as i always did.

" You've made plenty of marks. " Gobber said. " All in the wrong places."

" Please, two minutes. Ill kill a dragon. " I growled under my breath. But they mistook it as a Dragon and Hiccup continued. "My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date." I scoffed as I sharpened an axe.

Gobber pointed to me. "See? You cant swing a axe. You cant lift a hammer. You cant even throw one of these! " He lifted something i cant remember the name was and somebody grabbed them and threw them perfectly at a Dragon.

"Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me." He backed up and patted a contraption that he has been building in the past few weeks. At the tap it released and threw a bunch of rope at the window almost hitting somebody that came for a weapon. No wait it did hit somebody. I giggled.

"See? Now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber looked a bit peeved.

"Mild calibration issue." He said. Cali-what? I thought.

"Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there to fight Dragons. You need to stop all this." He motioned to Hiccup.

"But you just pointed to all of me." I laughed out loud and Hiccup jumped and looked at me before turning back to Gobber. I jumped in a state of shock. He looked at me...

"Yes that's it! Stop being all of you. "I giggled under my palm. Oh Gobber. Hiccup nodded his head going ohhh.

Gobber did the same. " ohh yes."

"You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw vikingness contained?" Vikingness? "There will be consequences!"

"Ill take my chances. Sword, sharpen, now." He threw the sword in Hiccups arms and he grunted before sharpening it with the spin thingy. What? I don't pay attention!

All of a sudden there was a shrill noise and everyones taking cover shouting " Night fury! Get down!"

Of course Hiccup was really interested. He tried looking for it out the window and I sighed here we go again...

"Man the fort Hiccup. Err woman the fort Melanie. I smiled and nodded. "They need me out there." He ran out with a battle cry.

Hiccup started grabbing his stuff.

" Hiccup!" I said. I put my hand over his in a bold move and felt this electric shock but i didn't move. I gave him a pleading look. "Please not again."

He barely gave me a second glance before running out. I huffed and continued sharpening, my mind on Hiccup.

Well here we go again.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as I thought about ten minutes later you could hear Hiccup being chased and his Dad had to come get him.

All the while I was being shoved into walls and pushed back and forth between snotlout and the twins. Then they let me go to torture Hiccup. After that Gobber took Hiccup home and i went to my clearing. But on the way i saw some branches that looked like they had been run into. I remembered something Hiccup had tried to tell his dad about hitting a dragon with his contraption and immediatly started following the trail.

After a few minutes of walking fastly,( what? Im clumsy and lazy. Not running unless my life is in danger or someone i care about is in danger. ) I saw Hiccup on the ground with a...a nightfury?! Now thats when i ran. " Hiccup!" The nightfury looked at me before roaring in Hiccups face and leaving. I ran up to him and knelt by his side. " Are you okay?" He looked up at me and I felt my breath catch.

" Im fine. Really. " He looked at me for a minute just staring before getting up but didnt go two steps before falling with a weird sound and a thud.

" Oh Hiccup." I heaved him up in my arms. " oh gods you're heavier than you look." I groan and after some drops and two breaks I decide to take him to my clearing. " I'm gonna regret this. " I quickly take him to my clearing and gasp in shock when i see the nightfury that had had Hiccup earlier. I dragged Hiccup to a safe spot and calmly went over to him. He was asleep. " Poor guy he must be starving. " I went over to the lake and walked in the water not caring about my clothes and gathered a few fish. I left it by the nightfury's side and went back to Hiccup. He was slowly waking up so i took his head and a dry towel i used after cleaning myself in the lake at night and put his head on top of the towel that was on my lap since i was wet. I messed with his bangs and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked. Clearly not noticing he was in my lap.

I blushed and looked away. " You uh kinda fainted and you were too heavy for me to carry you back to Berk so i took you here." I smiled slightly.

"Um thanks." He said and realized he was on my lap and blushed before he jumped to his feet. "Why are you so wet?" He asked taking in my wet clothes.

" Fell. " I lied.

" You...fell?" He sounded ( and looked) really confused and on to me on my lie. I just nodded and rubbed my arm.

"Well should we go home?" Hiccup asked. " I-I could walk you. You know as a thank you. " I looked down.

" You only want to because you feel you have to. So no. I'm not going home yet." Probably because i am home.

"But i don't-" I held up a hand.

"Hiccup you had all of these chances to befriend me. To help me as i get pushed around. If I saw someone that needed help i would help them if they wanted it or not!" I felt the anger rise from somewhere deep down. And my voice got louder and louder. We were both the outcasts and anyone with sense would seek out the other. But no! You act like I don't exist. You can never see whats right in front of you! Do you see me Hiccup? Are you finally gonna befriend me just because you feel sorry for me? Well I say Hell no. Good bye Hiccup. " I turn just as the tears start falling. And after a few moments i hear the sound of footsteps fading away and that's when i let myself go. The tears fall in heaps as i find a wall and slump down it. I forget all about the dragon and fall asleep with the tears still on my face.

The next day I wake up drowsy and with puffy eyes and nothing i do will get rid of them. So I have to go to dragon training with them like this. Odin help me.

**A/n Next chapter will include Dragon training. Thanks for all the follows. Im sorry about sizes of the chapter but doing this on my phone. 2. I only have but so much time to do this with work and school starting and such. Especially when im gonna be a senior. Yay for me -_-. 3. Im making sure that each chapter has more words than the last so in like 3chaoters or so its gonna be like 1000 words so just wait. Besides im trying to update everyday.**

**Make sure you review because i wanna know how im doing and what i can do to make it better. **

**Goodnight and have a fanfictiony day!**


	5. Chapter 5

When I walked to dragon training I was surprised to see Hiccup there. I guess stoick changed his mind.

Gobber came and unlocked to gates for us and we all walked in. " Welcome to dragon training!" He exclaimed.

"This is it. No turning back." Astrid said.

We all looked around in amazement. Except for Hiccup and I. He seemed distraught.

Tuffnut did a half smile/scowl. " I hope i get some burns."

Ruffnut chuckled. " I'm hoping for some mauling like on my shoulder or back." When i scoffed they looked at me and tripped me to where I scratched my face. I sighed and looked over at Hiccup who just stared. I glared and helped myself up. Some friend.

Astrid smiled and nodded. " Yeah it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"Yeah I know right." Hiccup said sarcasticly." Pain. Love it."

"Oh great who let him in?" Tuffnut said. Everyone looked at him in a surprised scowl.

Gobber interfered. "Alright! Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor- " He twisted his hook he had for a hand. "Of killing his first dragon! In front of the entire village."

" whoopie" I muttered.

"Hiccup already killed a Night fury, so does that disqualify him?" Snotlout said.

Everyone laughed loke it was the funniest thing they ever heard.

"Can i transfer to the class with the cool vikings? " I heard someone say. They all walked away and I followed, not wanting to see hiccup right now.

Gobber talked to Hiccup for a second then continued. " Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" Everyone was getting excited, some more than others. (I.e fishlegs).

" The deadly Nadder!" Every time Gobber said a name, fishlegs would say something like speed this or armor that. It was annoying.

"Speed 8, Armor 16."

" The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus 11 stealth. Times 2."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Fire power 15."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack 8. Venom 12." He was getting so pumped.

"Can you stop that!" Gobber finally yelled. "And the Gronckle." He put his hand on the final door.

Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup, " Jaw strength 8."

" Whoa whoa, wait, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout said concerned.

" I believe in learning on the job." Was Gobbers only response before letting The Gronckle escape.

I screamed and ducked. As Gobbers voice filled the air.

_Today is all about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. _

"That's kinda how it works!" I yelled.

_Quick! What's the first thing you'll need?_

"A doctor?" Hiccup yelled.

"Plus 5 speed?." Well we all know who said that.

"A shield!" Astrid said.

_Shields! Go!_

Everyone ran to the shields except me who was hiding in a corner holding my head. The memories came pouring back to that one night...

_Melanie get in there!_

I moaned as it became harder to see.

I don't know what happened but after some blacking out a cold chill comes over me and I look at Hiccup and run to him.

"Hiccup! Don't go to the wall!" But I was too late. The Gronckle opened it's mouth. I got there as the fire was building up and i stood in front of Hiccup and shielded him.

"Melanie! Hiccup!"

I smiled at Hiccup. "I wont let anyone hurt you." I closed my eyes waiting for the pain...but nothing.

I opened one eye to see Gobber putting the Gronckle back in it's cage. Everyone was staring.

"D-don't look at me like that!" I screamed. "I'm not crazy!"

I ran out like the little girl I was.

"Melanie!" I heard my name countless times but I ran and ran. Not wanting to stop. To just run and run till my problems are so behind me they are out of mind.

I didn't go back to the clearing until about midnight. Tired and hungry. But I couldn't eat. I felt so bad I couldn't move. I fell on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. Memories of what happened today filled my head.

_I groaned in pain as the memories haunted me. Clouding my vision. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!" My softer voice called. The fire was clogging my throat, making it hard to breathe. "Mommy?" I cried. My voice softening and getting quieter. "Dad-da." With one last cough and one last breath my eyes started to close. _

_The last thing I saw was green eyes and red scales before finally passing out. _

The next thing i remembered was waking up in this clearing. I was a little cold. When i went back to the village my house was gone. And my parents...died in the fire. No one knew what happened to me though.

"Just once. I want to be happy. " i whispered to myself before falling asleep.

_I'm not crazy!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know I haven't wrote any chapters but every time i have time to do something another thing comes up and my mind is still trying to process everything. But here you are! The biggest chapter i have ever written! Enjoy!**

I awoke to the Dragon hovering over me making little purring noises in question. I whimpered and started backing up. It followed me till I hit a wall and I tried to shrink back.

After some tense moments I look up at him. He was trying to smile at me. I giggle and his face lights up. I slowly reach out my hand and stroke his nose. Which he surprisingly lets me do.

I will keep you safe Dragon I thought to myself. "I think ill call you..."He tries to smile again. "Toothless!"

After a while I decide to venture out for some food for us. I told Toothless to stay and head out.

When I got back Toothless was edgy. He kept looking up at the cliff and growling. I pat his back. "Something wrong buddy?" He shook and I leaned against him.

We spent the whole day together. Just having some fun. Until Toothless started shaking. I know he was itching to fly but he couldn't.

Soon it was time for me to go to dinner with the rest of the teenagers...and Hiccup.

Oh gods how can I face him after all that? I'll just pretend i don't remember.

I told Toothless to stay. He was hesitant but obeyed. He was my only friend. Nothing would happen to him.

I was a bit late. Everyone was already there. Except Hiccup. I breathed a sigh of relief...until he walked up behind me. I walked over to my table after getting food. Only eating a little and saving the rest for Toothless.

I was out of the conversation until snotlout spoke up. "We all know where Melanie went wrong. Trying to save Hiccup by throwing herself like a whore in front of him." I clenched my fists.

"You're wrong" A voice ran out above the laughter.

My head snapped to the side almost giving me whiplash. It was Hiccup. He had a determined look on his face.

"You're wrong." He repeated. "She was brave enough to save my life today. She should have been praised for her bravery! But you all sit and laugh?"

"Hiccup's right snotlout. If you had to save someone from a dragon. Would you? Or would you stand and watch as someone got burned?"Gobber said.

Am i dreaming? Or did my crush for years just stand up for me? Everyone stared at me. I growled at them in a spite of bravery and push my leftovers for toothless in a bag and run out in the pouring rain.

"Melanie!" I stop and turn and see Hiccup. He caught up with me still dripping wet and I blush.

"Thank you Hiccup. " I said. The courage I had left over pushed me forward as I hug Hiccup tightly. I feel him hug me back and i smile. I pull away and step back clearing my throat. "I better go. My Aunt is waiting. " I turn but feel Hiccup's hand grab mine.

" I really am sorry for not befriending you when you had no one. " He said and I squeeze his hand before letting go and walking away. Having to take the long way since I didn't want him to suspect since I was going to run in the forest.

When i get back I give Toothless His food and lay down next to him. He made us a small fire and I curled next to him.

The next morning at dragon training I see Hiccup waving me over to stand next to him. I smile and stand next to him with glee.

After a brief explanation of the dragon and Gobber letting her out. We were forced into a maze. I tried to stand my ground but my mind was fuzzy and I could see dark spots. Screams filled my head as I ducked and weaved my way though the maze.

"So I saw that the book had nothing on Night Furies. "Hiccup said and I freeze. Toothless. "Is there like a sequel or a Night Fury pamphlet or something. " The dragon sees him and tries to blast him but he ducks.

_Focus Hiccup. You are not even trying. _

_Today. Is all about Attack!_

Hiccup started running away as the dragon chased him. This way and that.

_Nadders are quick and light on their job is to be quicker and lighter!_

Fishlegs screamed as the Nadder tried to get him with her spikes. " I'm reallu beginning to question your teaching methods."

"Me too." I called groggily.

_Look for his blind spot! Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it and strike!_

The twins start fighting for the blind spot and get spotted getting themselves out.

_Blind spot yes. Deaf spot? Not so much. _

I scream as a blast nearly hits my shoulder but a little gets on my arm.

_Melanie. Out. We can tend to your wound here. _

I hold my arm in pain and start to walk off but watch in shock as Astrid falls on to Hiccup.

"Ooh love on the battlefield." Tuffnut calls out.

Ruffnut finishes with "Melanie doesn't look to happy at that. " And I wasn't. I push the nurse off of me and run into the forest. Never stopping. Never hoping again.

I run to my clearing and grab little things of mine. My notebook and other stuff I know I will need on this last journey. Toothless watches me as if he knows. I hug him and run off into the woods. Running to where a cliff, the highest in Berk. Looms over the clashing waves.

No I'm not gonna hurl myself off the edge like some crazed lunatic. I need air that isnt tainted with teenage hormones or Dragon dung. No offense to Toothless.

I stand over the edge and look at the crashing waves.

"Behold the wind and sky. All mighty nights shine upon thee. Trickery rains on this gloomy island. No escape, no fate. A viking so weak so frail. Looms over a cliff side. Seeking guidance and love. Always love. " I breathe out the words that mean so much more than a deaf ear could ever wonder.

"Melanie. No don't do it!" I scream as I hear a voice ring out above the howling wind. I jump back and my goot tumbles as dirt break beneath it and i feel myself falling backward. "Melanie!" My crush's sweet voice screams my name as all I can do is scream and watch helplessly and my cru- no my love, watches me fall to my timely death.

_Whoosh_

I hear the sound before I fall on a solid back of Toothless. Still screaming I hang on tightly as he brings me back to Hiccup. I fall off the back of Toothless and into Hiccup's arms. He holds me as i briefly faint from trauma and not enough sleep.

**Ehhh. Not my best but certainly the most suspenseful. I hope you all enjoyed and again sorry for the long wait. **

**Fanfic on!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up wrapped in someones arms. I look up to see I'm sitting on Hiccup's lap with his arms around my waist. I carefully unwrap his arms from me and give him the lightest of kisses on his cheek. I froze when he stirred but all he did was turn his head with a light snore.

I smile and turn around to come face to face with Toothless. "Oh Toothless." I cry and hug him. "Thank you so much for saving me!" Toothless looked confused.

"He didn't save you Melanie." I jump at Hiccup's voice and turn around slowly.

"What are you talking about? Toothless saved me. Didn't he?" I start walking backward. ( like that is really what I needed.)

"No. A Nightmare caught you. It was so weird. Just came and caught you and dropped you in my arms and left." He blushed when he said 'in my arms.' I did too.

We looked at each other and i rubbed the back of my neck. "Hiccup I-" I was cut off by Toothless who had begun licking my face and sniffing for fish.

"Oh sorry boy. Ill go get you some fish right now." I cuddled with him and I saw Hiccup smile. "What?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." He blushed and rubbed his neck.

I took a deep breath and walked over to him. I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, blushing. Then I turn and ran, diving into the lake to get Toothless's fish.

I broke the surface and look at Toothless throwing his some fish. I look over at Hiccup and wave. He waves back and starts doodling with a stick. Toothless, curious as always stomps over on two legs and looks at the drawing, his head copying the movements of the stick. I came out wringing out my clothes and hair. I look at the drawing and see it's Toothless.

"Wow Hiccup. It's awesome." We both turn at the sound of wood cracking and see Toothless with a Whole tree! "Toothless?" I laugh as he dances around 'drawing'. Me and Hiccup go to different sides and slowly dance around the lines. I start to laugh and twirl faster. Then I got to the middle and ran into Hiccup. He caught me with one hand around my waist with the other holding my hand. I blush at the closeness and he does too.

I could feel Toothless's eyes on us as we stare into the others eyes. "Hiccup...I-"

"Melanie?" He said.

"Yeah?"

" Be quiet." He smiled and leaned in. I blushed the deepest red as Hiccup brought me closer. Our lips touched just barely before Toothless bounded over in between us and licked my face. I laughed and looked at Hiccup who looked...guilty?

"Melanie...I'm sorry..I shouldn't have tried-"

"So you're saying you are regretting it?" I said darkly.

"No! It's just...Astrid-"

"Astrid?!" I saw red with rage. "The girl who won't notice you even if you were the last guy on earth?" Hiccup opened his mouth to defend her but I had enough. " **I was the one to notice you Hiccup. **I was the one who was there. Yet you look up to her as if she put the clouds in the sky. What about me? I'm just a girl with no home. So if you want her..Go. Stay away from me and MY home." I stalked off.

Over the past few days Hiccup and I have said no words. I know he comes here. For Toothless. I watch from afar as Hiccup gave Toothless a crafted half-tail and now flies him. Toothless, the brave dragon, keeps nudging Hiccup in my direction before every flight.

"Not now bud." Was all I heard. Was I too rough on him. I did love him after all.

After a couple of dragon training Hiccup was the rising star. All the things he learned from Toothless he used on the other dragon.

But I was too.

After Hiccup left Toothless would bring me to his home before he found me in my clearing. I had seen what others had hoped to see. The nest. But guarding the nest was the queen. A huge dictator that ate the dragons that didn't give her enough food.

I remember when he first took me there.

**Flashback:**

"Where are you taking me Toothless?" I asked the twitching dragon. He shook his head but continued. I ducked as many dragons hovered everywhere around us. Carrying sheep and other animals. He took me to a beautiful island with pebbles instead of sand for its beaches. He followed the other dragons in the cave and all the dragons started dropping food into the hole.

'They are wasting it?' I wondered before a Nightmare drops only a baby sheep and the queen came and gobbled him up in one bite.

Toothless snapped out of it and took me out of there no problem. But on a night with clouds to cover us. He would take me back. I took notes whenever I could.

**Back to present time: **

It was nighttime and I was ready for my flight with Toothless. I was all decked out. But Hiccup was taking his sweet time.

When they did come back though. I ran out into the clearing and hugged Toothless. "Where have you been boy?" He licked my face and purred. "Ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Hiccup said. He then noticed my outfit and gear. "Wait. You fly Toothless too?"

"Yes. I did find him first. Plus he is a great flyer. He wanted to show me. Got a problem Hic?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes at me for his new nickname and grabbed my arm.

"It's too dangerous. I can't let you get hurt." He said concern on his face. But I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"You already have." With the tears in my eyes that had been left un-shed for so long finally poured down. Hiccup took me in his arms and hugged me. "I'm sorry Melanie." I stepped back and climbed on Toothless's back. Hiccup watched as we took the sky and disappeared.

3rd P.O.V

As Hiccup watched Melanie take the sky, he couldn't help but feel admiration. She has been through so much but has stayed true to herself and not give up.

'How can I not have noticed her before?' He thought.

While Hiccup watched the sky turn darker he finally got up to leave but hid behind a rock as he had saw Melanie and Toothless coming back.

When they landed Hiccup strained to hear what Melanie was saying to Toothless.

"I love him but he loves her Toothless. There is nothing i can say or do to change his mind. Besides I want him to choose me. Not be forced too. Though it would be nice for him to like me back." She sighed and Hiccup thought he had never saw a girl so broken or look more beautiful in the moonlight than Melanie did right then.

He left quick and silently.

'My Melanie...' Hiccup thought. 'I have finally come to terms with my emotions. You will be mine.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**3rd P.O.V**

As Hiccup somewhat discovers his feelings for Melanie, some distance away ( two or three days by boat considering weather) Stoick the vast was about to head home. With more people that last time luckily. Even if it was in a broken boat.

"Stoick."said a mighty,villager called Steven (Steh-ven). "I think you need to come to terms that the dragons are not going to let us through to their island."

" We must not get discouraged. One of these days I will step foot on a Dragon Island and live to tell the tale. "

At this mighty declaration, Steven rolled his eyes in exasperation and sighed. Stoick was a mighty leader, but was thickheaded as his goals.

Once they reached land, and everyone was out of the boats, the villagers that had stayed behind came running up. People smiled at him, some telling him he should be happy and how they were so relieved. Of course talking about Hiccup and his many ways of dealing with dragons.

Stoick was confused. His Hiccup? These people must be trying to get a laugh out of him. To cheer him up. Until Gobber told him it was true. It was a miracle.

Many people and Stoick had come to watch Hiccup in amazement at his skills that had seemed to appear overnight. You would think that Melanie had become popular with the crowd as well, but as each day passed and each dragon they faced, Melanie had to hold her head and curl up in a ball as she had to relive the same memory over again. The day she lost it all.

**Melanie's P.O.V**

The pain in my head as my memories replayed was almost unbearable. But it was fine. I was...partly used to it. Though the flashes of light and occasionally seeing flames was the thing that got me most.

Blurry eyed I looked up and saw Astrid talking to Hiccup. Probably telling him he better stay out of her way. Stupid girl. She turned her back and Hiccup (without meaning to) dealt with the dragon before she could get one shot in.

Since it was the last day we had training, the elder of Berk had to choose who would represent the village and kill his first Dragon in front of the entire village.

"Um I'm kinda late for somethin-" Hiccup stuttered trying to stall.

"Late for what exactly? " Astrid said. Her face was priceless. Dirt littered her cheeks as she stared at Hiccup kinda crazily.

"Hey leave him alone Astrid it's none of your concern what he has to do. " I said.

"Stay out of this miss I'm not gonna fight one dragon and stay here and whine like a baby!"

I gasped and went to retort but Stoick interrupted me. The Elder has decided.

Gobber placed Hiccip and Astrid on either side of him. First, he put his hand over Astrid.

The Elder shook her head, and I rolled my eyes at the gasps.

Then Gobber put his hand over Hiccup. The Elder smiled and nodded her head.

There were cheers and happiness all around. The Elder has chosen! Hiccup would have to...kill..a...dragon..

I looked at him in concern as his face had gone pale. Oh my gods..

He ran off and soon Astrid did too in a fit of rage. I was gonna go home to Toothless but the Twins and Snotlout cornered me.

"It should have been Astrid that won. Not your lover boy." Snotlout said darkly.

Then as if like lightning he reared his hand back and punched me right in the eye. I gasped and held my eye. The three chuckled and Tuffnut slapped me...Ruffnut kicked me. Causing me to tumble to the ground. And that's where they left me. Crying softly.

I wobbled home. I could feel my eye start to swell and my cheek still stung. What was this new found abuse they wanted to stow upon me?

"Toothless?" I called. Hiccup wouldn't take him out this late. I searched and searched till I tripped on a root and fell.

"Toothless!" I screamed.

Then as if I had somehow summoned him. Toothless dropped from the sky, holding two riders on his back.

"Oh Toothless. Don't scare me like that. I thought you left me." Toothless purred and licked my face.

Then I realized who was among us. "Astrid?" I was so confused. Why was She here? Why was she riding Toothless.

"Melanie. You see it went like this...-"

"No." I interrupted Hiccup. My voice was sharp and tense with rage. "You let her ride Toothless? When you found out I was you flipped out and said it was dangerous! Toothless is my dragon and I get to say who rides on him." I need to hit something. Now before I burst.

"He is my dragon too you know. If you don't remember I'm the one that made the gear TO ride on him." Hiccup looked torn. While Astrid stood there awkwardly.

My eyes widened as I realized something. "You took her to the Island didn't you." No answer. "Didn't you!?"

"Yes but Toothless was possessed!"

I snapped my fingers. " There goes my trust in you."

Snap.

"There goes our friendship."

Snap.

"And that's how fast I'm leaving Berk."

I turned on my heel and walked away. When I made it to the edge of the woods I looked back,to see Astrid kissing Hiccup on the cheek.

Snap. Crack.

Don't worry. That sound was my heart breaking.

I ran through the woods tears blocking my vision. Sometimes running into a tree or a rock. Bruises lined up my arms and legs.

After running for miles on end I came to the edge of the Island. I looked up and screamed at the sky.

"Why Gods? why hast thou forsaken me? Every time something good happens to me you rip it away! I'm human! I have feelings too...I'm not strong enough. Take me away foul beasts! I don't need this suffering no longer! I'm not strong enough!" Thunder roared and lightning flashed. The rain fell with so much force I was soaked to the bone in minutes.

"Stop torturing me and end it! End it all!" I thought I heard wings but decided it was nothing. I dropped to my knees shivering as the wind grew stronger. "Why?" I whispered.

In the distance there was a roar. The flapping of wings signaled someone was coming. Or well something.

They dropped to the ground and I heard the low growling of a dragon. I gasped and stood up, scrambling backwards as fast as I could in the sinking wet sand I was ankle deep in.

The growling grew louder with each tiny movement I made. It got closer until I saw that it was a Nightmare.

He slowly walked up to me till he was so close I could count the gold flecks in his green eyes.

I was so dead.

**(A/N Yes! Got a good chapter in! I hope you guys think this is long enough a chapter. But it is shorter than ya'll would like because I'm am finishing this first part of the Melanie Crossroads series Tomorrow! Yes you read it right. No need to rub your eyes in disbelief! I have to return the DVD to my neighbors tomorrow when I finish the rest of the movie. There will be two more chapters. One to finish the movie and the other as an extra. So Review on what you think about ending this series off and I'll see you tomorrow!**

**Fanfictionlover9191**

**~fanfic on!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n Hello. I don't know what to say but, this is it. The last chapter. But not the last time we shall cross paths with Melanie and Hiccup. **

**Here we are. **

Chapter 9: The last chapter.

The Dragon was right in front of my face now. With every exhale his Dragon breath hit my face. Warm and smelled of fish. His red scales were so familiar. We stared at each other for countless seconds. Minutes. My life flashed before my very eyes and I turned my head with tears glistening my eyes. I was a pathetic excuse for a girl. Pathetic and useless.

I felt a nudge and my eyes snapped open from when I had them clenched waiting for the blow and look at the Dragon that now had a playful look in his eyes. He nudged my hand and instantly I lifted it and stroked his scales. He purred and I smiled in relief.

As I scratched my, well I guess, new friend, my mind wandered and I became brave. I would not let anyone push me away. When my life flashed before my eyes I realized I had had a pathetic excuse for a life. It was time to change. Starting with Hiccup.

After some careful thinking I decided to name my new Dragon Falkor. (Fah-l-k-or) and I realized he was not like toothless and came and went as he pleased. We chased each other round and round and laughed till we had to collapse. We hugged each other goodbye and he shot into the sky. Only to be seen when he wanted to return.

~time skip

I walked up to the great stadium since it was time for Hiccup to kill his first dragon. I guess I was worried. Oh who am I kidding? I had no nails anymore! I went to walk over to Hiccup when I realized he was talking to Astrid. They were so close and my heart was pained. Yet I mustered up all my courage and walked over to them.

"Hi Hiccup." I stated bluntly to him.

He gave a start and his whole face seemed to light up and glow as I just stared at him with a blank face. "Hey Melanie! Um how ate you feeling?" He rubbed the back of his neck and gave me an awkward smile. He was always so awkward. It was what I loved about him.

"Can I talk to you Hiccup? Alone?" I said looking at Astrid. He nodded and we moved over to the side. "Whatever happens when you step into that gate and do what fate has in store for you, I just want you to know that I-I" I couldn't do this to him. Not now. "Just know that when you come out I want to say something to you. Its important so please seek me out okay? " I smiled and tilted my head to the side like I learned that Falkor did when he wanted to look cute.

Hiccup blushed and nodded. Yet before I could walk away he grabbed my hand. " I need to tell you something too Melanie. I lo-" He was interrupted by his father telling him it was time. He looked at me and all I could do was give him a small smile and a nod of my head. I leaned in and gave him the lightest of kisses on his cheek and turned and walked away before I could see his face.

The whole time I was holding my breath and watching him through the bars on the gates.

"Its okay. I'm not one of them." Hiccup said and I cheered from the gates and hooked an axe under the gate and crawled out. Only to have Stock market he vast bang his axe over his head and clang it on the bars.

The nightmare growled and roared at Hiccup and I furiously and attacked Hiccup.

"Hiccup! No! " I yelled and tried to body slam the Dragon and his attention turned to me and started chasing me.

The Dragon was soon attacked by Toothless and they fought and squirmed till they were both captured.

Stock took Hiccup and I in the back room.

"Please don't hurt Toothless!" Hiccup was begging.

Stock was about to speak until I interrupted him.

"If you let Toothless go. I will show you what he showed me." There was a dangerous glint in my eyes. Hiccup grabbed my arm and shushed me. But I had his fathers attention now.

"Show me what? I am willing to wager if the outcome is great. Traitor Melanie." I flinched at the name and glared at him.

"The dragons island you so seek. Let the Dragon free and so it will be." I recited and Stock had a look of disbelief and he turned and started to yell about letting the Dragon free and to handcuff me.

Hiccup tried to tell him that he had no idea what he was up against but his Dad brushed him aside and told him he was not his son.

Hiccup strolled over to me with clear anger in his eyes but one look at my face and he stopped. "Melanie. Your gonna die if you there! The Dragon must know you by now. Don't go."

"Hiccup. I know. I will do anything for Toothless." I looked in his eyes and drew closer. "I will also protect who I love most." As Hiccup registered what I said I wiped my eyes and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him to me in a kiss that made my knees weak. He stood still for several moments before wrapping his arms around me and kissing me back.

The kiss ended and I looked down. Before Hiccup could say a word, people I had known my entire life rushed in and handcuffed me. They dragged me away towards the boats. I could hear Hiccup call my name as he was held back. But me? I was smiling like fool. Because I had gotten a kiss from my love.

I would die a happy girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**A\n okay I am so sorry. I know I said it was the last chapter but no no no. This is the last chapter. Again sorry for all the mistakes my phone makes. I was rereading it and man did I make a lot of mistakes my good people. Are you ready? I'm ready. Was the wait worth it? Are you gonna hate the ending? It all depends on you. **

**P.s Are you excited for the DVD of the second movie?**

3rd P.O.V

Melanie was tied to the pole. She would never be able to escape the tight ropes. To think that the people that had ignored her, yet tolerated her, now hated her guts. They glared at her. Some had the nerve to spit. They called her a traitor. They called her a dragon-lover. Yet, She did not care. She was in heaven. She had kissed her crush before these people had taken her. So, the words didn't sting.

After some time they reached the fog that had made the barrier between Viking and Dragon. I turned my head away from the familiar fog until I saw the feet of Stoick the Vast. He hurt her most of all. Though the villagers that call her names and glare, Stoick could only look at her in disappointment. That hurt most of all. He was the one that had looked after her after all these years.

"You have to tell us the directions now, Traitor." She winced and looked up into his eyes and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Disappointment and anger was clear, but the sadness was clear to me. He hated how his son had betrayed him. Betrayed him to join the dragon side.

She sighed and started shouting the directions, making everyone jump in surprise. No one knew she had a loud voice in her body. No, she corrected herself, He knew she had a loud voice. She gulped. For the first time since the boat had left the docks of Berk, she felt sad. She knew that this was the end for her. The people of Berk would never take her back. They would leave her stranded on the island after they are through. She was going to be alone. All alone. Just like she had been before Hiccup finally noticed her.

Hiccup.

She wondered if he would miss her, or maybe even look for her. Probably not. His father would keep a close eye on him. A tear escaped her eye and she couldn't wipe it away. She would never see him again. At least she got a little kiss. She smiled and stood a little straighter. She would not be sad. She should be happy! She will no longer be bullied by her peers anymore!

In her depths of emotions she had not realized that they had even reached the island until the boat lurched and lunged as it reached the shore. People whispered and stood in awe of the island they have been searching for since they first became dragon hunters.

Stoick was the first to step on to the island. Gobber next. Until everyone had stepped onto the pebbles that made up the island. Except her. They kept her tied helplessly to the pole. She could only watch from afar.

She stared at the darkening sky while she heard orders from Stoick. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't catch anything until she saw a horde of dragons taking the sky in her line of vision. She heard the celebrating start and she quickly looked at everyone and tried to warn them. "It's not over!" She screamed. " It is still in there! Run!" Her efforts were useless, however, for the cheers were too loud. No one listened to her.

Then the biggest dragon anyone have ever witnessed (except her, Hiccup and Astrid) stepped out and roared. Before she knew what was happening the boats were on fire and her mind went back to when she was a little girl. She screamed and struggled against the rope. "Help! Help me!" She screamed and the fire drew closer. everyone was too busy running around to notice or even remember the poor girl they had left behind on the boats engulfed with fire.

Melanies P.O.V

The fire drew closer to me. The heat was unbearable. My voice was almost gone when I gave up screaming for help. I just stared at the sky as the boat broke apart. The screams of other people reached my ears and looked over to see Stoick and Gobber distracting the beast.

I had finally given up all hope.

_ssss BAM!_

The charging and booming of a Night furies blast made me stand up straighter and search the sky. There was only one Night fury known to man. Toothless was here!

Yet it was too late.

The planks that had held me up for so long collapsed. Pulling me and the pole that still tied me under the water. I only had time to get one last breath before being submerged.

"Melanie!"

The water was oh so cold. I almost gasped at the sudden change of temper but I remembered I was under water. I struggled and struggled. My lungs almost bursting from lack of oxygen.

Before I could lose consciousness I heard a splash and I opened my eyes halfway and just barely saw the face of Hiccup. He was trying to cut the ropes to save me. I shook my head and willed for him to leave me here. To save himself. He didn't notice and before long his eyes closed and his hands let go of the rope. I could only look in pure horror as the love of my life floated away from me.

Toothless was then the hero of Hiccup. He jumped in and saved Hiccup. He looked at me for a long moment. He wanted to save me too.

I shook my head and for a moment of hesitation he stared at me. He nodded and with the saddest eyes I have ever seen on a dragon he pushed himself off and swam Hiccup to safety. By that time black spots clouded my vision and my eyelids felt so heavy. I wanted to surrender so badly.

So I did.

Third P.O.V.

Hiccup coughed up some water and groaned. He opened my eyes and saw the face of Toothless with concern over his features. "Hey, Bud." He said and scratched his head. He hadn't seen Toothless this concerned ever since Melanie fe-

Melanie!

He jumped to his feet and looked around. "Where is Melanie?" He asked as he looked around. His friends were still distracting the beast. When he didn't see her he almost screamed in frustration, but before he could jump back in to save her a Nightmare appeared out of no where from under the water and dragged something limp onto the beach made of pebbles. He realized it was a person.

"Melanie!" He called and ran towards her. At first the Nightmare growled and wouldn't let him pass, but when Hiccup looked into the dragons eyes and almost pleaded with him the dragon backed down. Hiccup then fell to his knees beside the lifeless girl. He felt her pulse and almost started crying then and there. She had no pulse.

Tears ran down his face and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to his father looking down at Melanie. Tears glistened in his eyes. "I'm sorry son. I did not mean the things I said. I am proud of you son." He glanced behind him. "Your friends need you. I will take care of Melanie."

Hiccup nodded and looked down at Melanie. This girl had turned his life upside down. He took her limp hand and kissed her softly on the lips before getting up and running towards Toothless without looking back.

( Sometime later)

"My son!" Stoick cried as he held his limp son in his arms. They stayed like that for only minutes before Hiccup stirred and everyone let out a breath they had been holding. He was alive. Most of him. Yet alive.

Melanie was a different story. She was still unmoving and all the healers that had come had been trying to get her heart pumping again. Hope was fading fast. They decided that Melanie was gone.

They took the two limp teenagers and placed them side by side on the boat. One had a racing heart while one was considered dead by healers. Melanie never believed in miracles. Neither did Hiccup. Not really.

Hiccup, still unconscious, twitched when he felt her cold limp body next to him. He moved until their hands were touching. That boat ride was a Miracle.

No one knew what happened. When they thought back on it they scratched their heads. Some say it was the Gods giving her a second chance. Others say it was the love the two teenagers shared. One thing was clear though, it was weak, almost not there at all, but the little girls heart started beating. No one would have noticed if it wasn't for the Nightmare who had never left the girls side since he rescued her had seen her chest hitch and start to rise and fall in an uneven matter and yelped. He gained everyone's attention and healers gathered around her and checked her pulse and gave her all kinds of medicine.

( Three weeks later. The awakening.)

Hiccup stirred and groaned. Toothless became excited and started jumping around his room. "Toothless stop your making a mess. Aw Toothless!" He paused. "Your in my house?" Toothless became excited again and Hiccup groaned. he tried to get up but felt something, or rather didn't feel something. He glanced under the covers and sighed. He swung his legs and set his foot down on the floor along with his new metallic one.

Toothless helped him to his feet and together they walked outside with the new dragons that have moved in and Hiccup took in the sight. He was happy. He was ecstatic really. Yet something was missing. No, Someone was missing.

"Where is Melanie?" He dared to ask and everyone's smiles slipped. They all looked don as his dad spoke.

"Son. Melanie has not woken up yet. She is in a coma. We don't know if she is going to wake up." Stoick looked at his son. He looked so heart broken.

His fathers words echoed through Hiccups head.

_Melanie has not woken up yet._

_**To be**** continued..**_

**A/N There we are! NOW the story is done. I am so sorry again but Hey its here and soon the next installment is going to be up. Please tell me how you feel. Hate it? Love it? Hate me for the ending?  
Till next time...  
Fanfic on!**


	11. Authors note

**Okay so having a burst of writing inspiration/ withdrawal I had decided to go ahead and go on Netflix and start to cover the sequel. Well it seems that...IT IS NOT ON NETFLIX ANYMORE. **

**Way to break a poor girls heart Netflix. **

**Ugh.**

**So I have two options that are entirely up to you. **

**A. I can see if I can go onto to YouTube and try to get the series on there.**

**B. Have a sequel that I entirely make up. Then have it lead to the second movie in the last installment of how to save a life.**

**So this is entirely up to you. I can do any of this. Even though I am usually against the thought of having readers make the decisions for the author. ( no offense but it is their story correct?) I think this is something that should be entirely up to you guys. I am probably gonna wait until I have 5 reviews minimum until making a decision. **

**So again entirely up to you. I have an ending in mind so no this will not affect the ending in the slightest.**

**Make sure you vote and if you want can I get a reason why perhaps. Not permitted. **

**This is our story in the making.**

**Choose wisely.**

**Fanfictionlover9191**

**Fanfic on**


	12. New story and prologue

**I know it was just yesterday when I posted the authors note about the new story... I got excited. The new story is out along with the prologue. I hope you enjoy it though it is very short. ( which it is a prologue and not a first chapter. Still waiting on decisions. ( see last authors note.) **

**Here is the link: s/10876588/1/How-To-Save-a-Heart-sequel-to-How-To-Save-A-Heart **

**I hope you like the name and concept. **

**Enjoy.**

**Don't forget to vote.**

**FanFictionLover9191**

**Fanfic on.**


End file.
